


With a little help from a family

by Angel_With_The_Shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean Winchester, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free, Family, Hugs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_The_Shotgun/pseuds/Angel_With_The_Shotgun





	

He couldn"t sleep that night.  
All he could see is Claire dying in front of him, over and over again. He remembered all those times he was in the exact same situation. Standing there, helpless, waiting... Waiting for miracle to happen.  
How many times he'll have to go through this.. through painful agony.. All of a sudden, he felt his face got wet, and he didn't even care. He needed to let it out. It's not unusual for him to do so. Although, usually he tries to hide it from everyone else, simply 'cause he needs to be the strong one.  
Not tonight. Tears were streaming down his face and he felt incredibly sad. He thought of Cas. He missed him so bad.. Missed his soothing presence and protective arms around him. "Where are you?" he said under the breath. "Please come back to me. I can't do this alone.. I need you, please.." his voice cracked and he was sobbing so hard, that he didn't even noticed Sam entered his room.  
"Dean?" he tried. "Hey, Dean, what's wrong? You ok?"  
"No, Sam..." his voice was barely audible.  
Sam came closer and sat on his bed. "Why is this happening all the time? Why things can't be better for us.. I can't take it no more... "  
Sam put a protective hand on his back and started to make small circles, not saying anything. He felt Dean inhaled sharply and let out a long shaky breath.  
After a minute or so, Dean continued.. "I miss him, Sam. I miss him so bad..", tears started to fall again and he burried his head into the mattress.  
Sam didn't even have to ask. He knew.  
"It's okay, Dean.. Hey Dean, look at me.. " he put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and he turned around. Eyes red and swollen.  
"I'm so miserable, look at me", he smiled sadly.  
"No, you're not" Sam ensured him, and pulled his brother into the hug. Dean visibly relaxed. "He'll come back, and we'll never let him go, okay? We should really go for that 'apple pie life, Dean. I know it's lame but.." he tried to get his brother to smile a little, but it didn't work, he just felt Dean pulling him closer. Sam's heart broke. He'll never get used to see him like this. He decided he'll do anything in his power to save his brother from this misery. He'll find Cas and he's gonna lock him down in the bunker if he has to. Okay, so maybe 'apple pie life' won't work for them, but all he could do is to keep his family together. "Please..."Sam continued gently.. "Please... try to get some sleep, morning will be better, I promise you." Dean looked at him, and tried to smile a little while wiping his teary eyes. He then turned around and in a few, he was fast asleep. Sam was still next to him. He took the blanket and covered him gently and stayed here for a half an hour more. He just wanted to make sure he's okay. Well.. Maybe he is not okay yet, but he will be. With a litle help from his family.


End file.
